littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Public Broadcast Tower
The Public Broadcast Tower is a structure at the center of the Primetime Kingdom, and the arena for the fight against King TV Dinnah. Appearances The Public Broadcast Tower's first appearance is through the Watchtower, where its pylon-like structure atop the Tower is visible. Corobo first encounters the Tower via the Screw-Loose Isles upon arriving in the Primetime Kingdom. It is shown to be a static TV screen held up by metal beams, towering above a map of the Earth, with Broadcasters sitting at various countries to deliver trivia on their chosen country's culture and television, even mentioning specific real-life TV stations like the BBC. A billboard is propped up against the base of tower, which invites Corobo into the battle against TV Dinnah. During TV Dinnah's battle, clips of programmes related to the theme of the fight will be shown on the Tower's screen. For example, during the Baby Channel's punishment, a baby will be shown crying on the screen. On Corobo's return trip to the Primetime Kingdom, he can examine the Broadcast Tower, which will display the following message: "Tiny King Corobo came to the miniature world of the Primetime Kingdom." Before displaying one of the following: "A tiny USA, a tiny France, a tiny Germany, a tiny England, a tiny Spain, a tiny Italy. World wars are long gone in this world." "There's some news on. Disclaimer: To the viewing audience. TV Dinnah will end the Worldwide Satellite Broadcast. Thank you for your continued support." "It seems that the giant broken TV is emitting static left and right. Bzzt bzzt bzzt. Static. Something about love this and that. Something about the end is near. Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt. You can't hear the voices buried in the static." "It seems that the giant broken TV is emitting static left and right. Bzzt bzzt bzzt. Being loved is great? Are rockets great because they fly?" After all these messages have been seen, TV Dinnah will call out for help from the screen of the Tower, claiming to be scared and confused. The fifth Flying Machine part involves the Public Broadcast Tower. Once the God TV quest is accepted, the screen will begin to glow, and examining it will absorb Corobo and his Royal Guard, in a similar manner to how Corobo entered the Kingdom upon during his first visit. This will take Corobo and his guard to an island in the Screw-Loose Isles with a hole containing the Flying Machine part. This function of the Tower will become deactivated after this quest is complete. The Public Broadcast Tower also appears during the Huge Earthquake cutscene, where TV Dinnah broadcasts the earthquake from the Tower, and shows the earthquake shaking the tower's structure. The Public Broadcast Tower is the symbol for the Primetime Kingdom on the World Map. The final mention of the Public Broadcast Tower is during the fourth phase of the Final Boss fight, where the Tower can have a UFO crash into it once the End of the World reaches 30%. Quests * 2 Art pieces (one in hole over the bridge) * 1 Wonder Spot location * Required to access 1 Flying Machine part Etymology Names in other languages Trivia * Concept art exists of what appears to be an Alpokian design of Broadcasting Tower, possibly designed to be used after TV Dinnah's defeat once the Alpoko Broadcasting Network begins. * Every Kingdom has at least one Art piece appear in the Kingdom Center where the respective king was fought if Corobo returns after that king has been defeated. However, an Art piece will appear in TV Dinnah's arena as soon as the battle is over, able to be collected before saving the princess. This is the only Art piece found in a Kingdom Center to do this. Gallery Broadcast Tower WS.png|Wonder Spot picture of the Public Broadcast Tower Flying Machine Part Location (Natural HD Television).png|The Broadcast Tower in the Natural HD Television clue for the Flying Machine Public_Broadcast_Tower_Icon.png|The Primetime Kingdom Map icon TV Dinnah Arena Concept Art.PNG|Public Broadcast Tower as featured in concept art Category:Kingdom Centers Category:Regions Category:Landmarks __NOEDITSECTION__